


Versace On The Floor

by Sundaetae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Theo Raeken, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut, Top Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundaetae/pseuds/Sundaetae
Summary: Request from Tumblr: Theo never had a Christmas before and Liam wants to spend Christmas with him and after he begs they spend it together!





	Versace On The Floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steph__Oliveira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph__Oliveira/gifts).



Liam blinked slowly, wiping the sleep from his deep blue eyes. He tried to roll on his back, but quickly found out an arm was keeping him firmly in place. He looked up and his gaze found Theo, who was peacefully sleeping on his back.

His boyfriend looked absolutely breathtaking. His soft brown locks fell delicately on his forehead, his long lashes brushed on his skin, his cherry colored lips were slightly parted, exhaling air as he slept. He looked so peaceful like this. It was a good look on him, Liam thought.

He started covering Theo's chest with soft kisses, pressing his body closer to his.

"Good morning, baby." Theo whispered, kissing Liam's hair.

Liam smiled, comfortable in their warm embrace.

"Good morning." Liam replied, smiling at his boyfriend.

Theo cupped his lover's cheek, his thumb softly caressing the skin. Liam leaned into the touch, sighing with contentment.

"What do you want to do on this special day?" Liam asked softly, leaning on his elbows.

"What?"

"What do you want to do for Christmas?" Liam asked, smiling at his boyfriend.

"For Christmas?" Theo answered, caressing Liam's arm that was circling his waist.

Liam looked at him, finding a glimpse of confusion in his boyfriend's eyes.

Liam frowned.

"Theo... You've never had Christmas before?" Liam slowly asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I've lived with the Dread Doctors." Theo responded, eyebrow raised.

Liam nodded, humming in response.

"Well, that's understandable."

"Yeah." Theo replied with a chuckle.

Liam leaned up and kissed Theo softly on the lips.

"You'll have the best Christmas ever." Liam promised him, kissing Theo's chest.

"Just being with you is enough for me." Theo replied, smiling sweetly at him. Liam swore he saw his lover's eyes sparkling with tears.

"You big baby." Liam said, chuckling at him.

Theo laughed, caressing Liam's hair.

"But I'm your big baby." Liam chuckled, leaning his head on Theo's chest.

"Hell yeah you are!" Liam said, smirking at him.

Theo's eyes twinkled, smiling softly.

After a few minutes of doing nothing but make out sessions, they reluctantly got out of bed. They dressed up, then walked downstairs for breakfast. Theo had to say, Liam was pretty smart. There was Christmas decorations everywhere in their living room. They weren't there last night before going to bed. Goddammit Liam.

"You waited a long time for these, Liam." Theo said, eyebrow raised in a question.

Liam blushed, taking four eggs from the fridge and closed the door with his hip. He placed them on the kitchen counter, looking at his boyfriend.

"Huh, I was pretty busy this month..." Liam trailed and scratched his neck, his face slowly flushing. Theo's lips twitched in a smile as he heard the flutter of Liam's heart.

"Yeah. Sure, Liam." Theo said, rolling his eyes in mockery.

The beta pouted at him and pulled a pan out, putting it on the stove.

When Theo realized Liam was making breakfast without him, he stood up to help him but only to get pulled back into the chair.

"It's a Christmas breakfast! Let me do it for you, so sit your ass down and enjoy the view." Liam exclaimed, turning his head to his boyfriend and winking at him. Theo sighed, leaning on his elbows on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm always enjoying the view." Theo replied in a husky voice. He smirked when he heard Liam groan softly.

"Jesus Christ, you're corny as hell." Liam said in false annoyance.

"Liam, you know I'm an atheist. And also, really? A hell joke?" Theo teased, grinning at Liam's back.

Liam snickered, placing the eggs on their plates and starting to cook some pieces of bacon in the pan.

"You bet."

They ate their breakfast in record time. They spent most the morning and afternoon walking around, looking at Christmas stuff and then went to see a movie about- you guessed it- Christmas. Theo actually heard about Christmas, just didn't spend it with a significant other or just somebody in general. The red and green of the Christmas decorations looked boring and bland to his eyes. Now that he was spending it with Liam, it was something else. He couldn't explain it, it just felt different. A good different. It felt amazing.

Theo took his boyfriend's hand in his, smiling at him.

The chimera turned to his lover, squeezing his hand to make him look at him. Liam turned his head, staring into his eyes.

"I'll grab some lunch, what do you want?" Theo said with a smile. Liam nodded, biting his lips.

"I'm in the mood for Chinese." Liam said, squeezing his boyfriend's hand with a smile.

"Good choice." Theo smirked.

"Of course I make good choices! On top of that, you're my boyfriend, you're basically one of my choices!" Liam snickered, a smug smirk plastered on his face. Theo barked a laugh.

Theo and Liam looked at the blazing fire in the chimney, sitting on a blanket and cuddled together.

Theo felt so good with Liam curled up in his side. He could stay like that forever. It felt like he belong there.

Liam buried his hand in his pocket, pulling out a small black box with a blue ribbon on it. He glanced at Theo, softly poking his ribs.

"What's that?" Theo asked, staring at the box in Liam's hand.

"It's for you. Open it." Liam said with a smile, putting the box in Theo's hands.

The chimera slowly started to unwrap Liam's present, opening the box.

Liam's lips broke into a wide smile at Theo's shock on his face. He gasped at the beta, pulling a small golden ring attached by a chain of the same color. He looked at Liam, eyes watering at the amazing gift Liam was giving him. He couldn't believe it. Fuck, he totally didn't deserve this man.

He couldn't find his words and he gaped at his boyfriend, his mouth wide open.

"I love you, Theo. This gift is a promise for the future. We are still young and I know this is happening all of sudden, but I'm willing to wait for you. All I ever needed is right in front of me. I'm so proud of you, I'm glad to witness the change within yourself. You have a kind heart, you're caring even if you're hiding it by being an asshole. You're funny, smart and beautiful in so many ways. I don't give a damn about your past, 'cause I choose you. I want you, all of you. I'm not really good with expressing my feelings with words, but all I can do is show you." Liam said, a loving smile on his face.

Theo looked at him, his mouth still wide open.

Theo shook his head, a wide smile stretching on his lips.

"I can't believe you." The chimera mumbled.

"What?" Liam asked, his heart skipping a beat.

"I can't believe you're faster than me." Theo whispered, looking into Liam's ocean eyes.

"What?" Liam replied in a small voice.

Theo pulled a silver box from his back pocket with a bronze ribbon on top of it. Liam glanced at the box, lips parted. Theo bit his bottom lip, opening the box. The beta gasped, covering his quivering lips with his hands.

"Liam, you deserve the whole world. You were always by my side, helping me. You cared about me even if I manipulated you in the past. You believed in me when I wasn't able to. You loved me when I wouldn't love myself. You replaced all my shattered pieces into place, one piece at a time. You were patient and caring with me when I thought that I didn't deserve it. I wasn't ready when I felt something for you. It fucking kicked my ass. I never really loved anyone in my life, so it was pretty foreign. I was scared of love. Because I never felt like this before. So I wanted to thank you for putting me back into place and allowing me to love you. I'm hopelessly in love with you and it's a miracle that you love me back. I fell in love with all of you, your stunning eyes, your kissable pinkish lips, your beautiful hair, your god-like body... I fell in love with everything about you.

So Liam Eugene Dunbar, would you marry me?" Liam felt like Theo just punched the air out of his lungs and he felt tears of joy rolling down his cheeks.

"Fuck, yes!" Liam cried, jumping in Theo's arms.

"But under one condition." Liam said with a smirk.

Theo looked at him, lips twitching into a smirk.

"I'm all ears."

"Marry me." Liam said, pointing at the ring attached to a chain in Theo's hand.

"Yes." Theo whispered, staring as Liam detached the ring from the chain, slipping it on the chimera's finger. Theo did the same for Liam.

Theo kissed his fiancé. Fiancé. That sounded delightful. They were engaged. The thought made the two teenagers smile lovingly at each other.

"Theo." Liam said, cupping the chimera's cheek. Theo stared into his eyes, putting his hand on top of Liam's.

"Let me take care of you." Liam whispered, the fire reflecting in his eyes. Theo breathed softly through his lips. Liam's gaze was burning with desire.

The older boy slowly nodded, staring into blue eyes.

Liam's hand went from Theo's cheek to his neck, bringing their lips together. Their kiss was slow, sensual and gentle. They were expressing their feelings through the kiss, their hands wandering over each other's bodies. Liam softly pushed Theo on his back on the blanket, proceeding to take Theo's shirt off. The chimera eagerly responded and took his shirt off, then pulled Liam's shirt over his head. Liam buried his face in Theo's neck, planting wet kisses along the skin and unbuttoned his jeans. Theo raised his hips to help him and unbuckled Liam's belt, throwing it far away from them, along for Liam's pants that followed soon after. Theo's hands trailed down Liam's neck to his chest and then his abs. Liam shuddered in desire, leaning towards his lover's touch.

"You're so beautiful." Theo whispered, his hands stroking Liam's perfect skin.

"Have you seen yourself?" Liam replied, his hands pulling Theo's boxers down his thighs, throwing them away. Theo shivered, his throbbing cock finally free from his boxers. Liam's hands trailed from the chimera's sides to his hips, making Theo moan in anticipation. He looked so beautiful, open and vulnerable like this. The beta licked his lips and looked at Theo. Theo exhaled, his eyes blown with lust looking at the love of his life. Liam slowly took Theo in his mouth, his tongue swirling around his cock in a slow and torturous manner. Theo moaned, putting his hands on his face. The pleasure was already possessing his body, it was incredible. The chimera gripped Liam's hair, babbling nonsense out of pleasure. Liam was slowly sucking him off, caressing Theo's thighs with his hands. The beta bobbed his head up and down on Theo's length, holding Theo's hips on the blanket. Theo moaned louder, harsh breaths coming out of his mouth.

"Fuck! I'm close!" Theo exclaimed, his voice coming out in a moan.

Liam winked at him then started to suck him faster, making Theo gasp in pleasure.

Theo screamed as he came into Liam's mouth, the beta swallowing everything he could.

Theo crashed their lips together, panting in Liam's mouth. Their kiss was a mess of pants, moans and groans. Theo gasped, opening his mouth and letting Liam's tongue inside. Liam licked inside Theo's mouth, exploring him. Their tongues fought for dominance, swirling around each other's. Liam nibbled on Theo's bottom lip, making him moan softly. Liam gripped Theo's hips, grinding against him. A loud moan got out of the chimera's lips and he gripped Liam's arms, grinding back against him. They both moaned at the friction, grinding their bodies together. Theo gripped Liam's boxers, pulling them down his lower body. Liam kicked them away with his feet, pulling Theo in a heated kiss. Theo's hands found the beta's back, pulling him down on his own body.

"Please..." Theo pleaded, his voice barely a whisper. Liam pulled away, staring into Theo's eyes.

"Tell me what you want." Liam replied, dragging his finger across Theo's lips.

Theo moaned softly on his finger and took it into his mouth, sucking it gently.

"I want you. I want to feel you."Theo whined, releasing Liam's finger from his mouth.

Theo gasped in pleasure when he felt a finger entering him, massaging his insides in a absolutely delicious way. The chimera grasped the blanket in closed fists, panting heavily.

When he felt Theo was loose enough, the beta added a second finger. Theo moaned louder, starting to thrust on the other boy's fingers. Liam watched as Theo fucked himself on his fingers, licking his lips.

"M-More." Theo managed to say between pants.

He added a third almost howled in pleasure. The chimera was eagerly meeting his thrusts, gasping and panting. He nearly cried when Liam pulled away his fingers from his throbbing hole.

Liam lined himself on Theo's entrance, slowly pushing inside him. Theo threw his head back, moaning in pleasure. The chimera gripped the younger boy's shoulders, holding on to him to meet his thrusts. Liam was filling him perfectly, it was almost like he belonged there. Theo moaned louder at the exquisite sensation of being filled by his fiancé. Theo pulled the hair out of Liam's eyes and buried his fingers in the soft locks of the beta, pulling at them slightly. Liam groaned at the chimera, who smirked in return. The beta pulled out then slammed into him almost immediately, making Theo gasp under him. Theo's legs circled Liam's waist, changing the angle of Liam's thrusts slightly. Theo closed his eyes and buried his head in Liam's neck, moaning every time their bodies slammed together.

"Baby, you're so tight..." Liam whispered in Theo's ear, smirking when goosebumps appeared on the other boy's skin. Theo moaned his name in response.

Even if Liam had been slowly thrusting inside him for the whole time, it made him see stars. It was a sweet devilish torture. His skin was on fire and it wasn't because of the fire close to them. Liam's touch was pure bliss. Theo's body was covered in sweat and his skin was flushed, his eyes blown with lust.

The chimera squeezed against Liam's length, making him growl. Liam fucked him slowly and gently, hitting Theo's prostate with each thrust. Theo screamed in ecstasy, meeting him halfway through his thrusts. Theo crashed their lips together, pulling the beta closer to his body. The chimera let out a whimper in surprise when Liam pulled out and sat in front of him, his hands gripping his back and pulling Theo up against his chest. The older boy sat on Liam's lap, slowly sinking down on his cock. He threw his head back and gasped softly, grabbing Liam's shoulders to steady himself. Liam's fingers hovered around Theo's hips to his ass, spreading his ass cheeks, trying to get deeper inside him. Theo groaned at the touch. Liam watched as Theo rode him, kissing him across his chest. Every sloppy kiss that Liam left on his skin was an explosion of pleasure.

With a shout, Liam came inside him, making Theo moan in pleasure. They panted in each other's arms, out of breath. Theo glanced into Liam's blue orbs and kissed him gently on the lips.

"So, how do you feel about your first Christmas with me?" Liam asked, a smirk on his lips.

Theo chuckled, shaking his head at his fiancé.

"Perfect."


End file.
